


A human need

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: Kay took care of Cassian, but there was one thing he knew the man was missing. Organics needed to be around organics, they needed to feel flesh, and warmth, and the type of life their bodies recognized as same.





	A human need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughty_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/gifts).



Kay knows that Cassian loves him. The man isn’t great at expressing his emotions, but he shows it in his actions. Cassian leans against Kay during stakeouts, rubbing his stubbled face against Kay’s panelling like an affectionate littin. He positions himself between Kay and danger, even though Kay can take much more structural damage than Cassian. And he does small human things, like smiling when he looks at Kay, speaking highly of Kay to others in ways that are not entirely factual, and laughing at things Kay says even when no humor is intended.

For all that he gripes about Kay’s sarcasm and negativity, he is clearly in love with Kay in that all consuming somewhat unhealthy way that humans loved. And Kay loves him back. His love is more thought out, more logical and precise. More practical. Kay takes care of all of Cassian’s needs, stocking the ship with more than just rations. Monitoring his body to inform him when he needed to sleep. Disobeying orders that Cassian makes when he’s not thinking clearly. 

Kay took care of Cassian, but there is one thing he knows the man is missing. Organics needed to be around organics, they needed to feel flesh, and warmth, and the type of life their bodies recognized as same. 

Every problem had a solution though.

“You should partake in more physical acts with Cassian. Have you considered engaging in sexual intercourse with him? He finds you physically attractive,” Kay tells Jyn as they sit on the ship and wait for Cassian to get back from another supply run.

It speaks to how use to him Jyn is becoming that her body doesn’t register any signs of shock. Instead she continues to enter data into the pad as she responds, “Isn’t that something Cassian should tell me himself?”

“No, he never would. He doesn’t seek out physical pleasure from others. He says it’s not necessary but Kertas said it was because he feels he doesn’t deserve it after all the things he’s done during the war. But you know what he’s done, and you don’t seem to mind. You stare at him 15% more than anyone else we’ve encountered.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to have sex with him,”Jyn says. Which isn’t her saying she doesn’t. 

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t. Cassian meets all of the requirements to be considered a physically attractive fertile male of your species. I imagine he’d be proficient at intercourse, and if he had some dearth of skill he’s a very quick learner once given the proper instructions. The act would meet both of your basic evolutionary needs.”

He’s finally managed to catch her attention enough that she looks up from her data pad. A promising sign, though her nose is wrinkled in a way that signals displeasure. “No offense, but I had assumed you were taking care of those needs.”

“None taken. Cassian does love me, and I provide him some form of physical comfort, but I am made of metal. Organics need to regularly touch other organics. Particularly humans. You’re a very needy species. There are some touching techniques droids can implement to cause a greater release of oxytocin, but there still remains a deficit in what I can provide him.”

“And you want me to fill that deficit,” she says and it doesn’t have the inflection of a question.

“Yes. Though it will likely bear greater significance to each of you than that. You both already feel a great deal of affection for one another,” Kay says.

Jyn opens her mouth, but before she can respond the door of the shuttle opens.

“The run was successful, how did it go here,” Cassian asks as he brushes off lavender snow from his coat.

“I’m almost done with the report. It’d be done if your droid wasn’t trying to get me to fuck you,” Jyn says.

And yes, stated that way it does cause a widening of pupils and a deep inhalation of breath from Cassian as he turns and glares at Kay. 

“Is that so?” Kay knows Cassian well enough to recognize that that tone of voice doesn’t imply that he actually wants an answer. He gives one anyways.

“You both have physical needs, share an attraction, and do not regularly interact consistently with anyone else,” Kay says.

“That’s not a good enough reason to have sex with someone,” Jyn says. 

“The sexual aspect is not actually necessary, any touching would be beneficial. But if you are going to spend time initiating physical contact, sexual contact would be the most effective and stimulating,” Kay says. His logic is wasted on them as they both shake their heads as if he is being the unreasonable one.

“Right, let’s secure the supplies and never speak of this again,” Cassian says, grabbing his elbow and pulling him towards the exit. He’s not strong enough to physically force Kay to leave, but he follows him anyways. Because he loves him.

Kay fully plans on bringing it up again, but they’re taken on a series of missions. The next time he thinks about the importance of touch, Cassian is staring blankly at a wall. He’s been staring, unmoving outside of the workings of his autonomic nervous system, for almost an hour.

The mission had been one of the ones that Cassian would call ‘doing terrible things for the greater good.’ Kay doesn’t see it that way. People died, but they always do. Nothing terrible happened if he’s alive and Cassian’s alive. And Jyn, she is also alive. He can’t change the way Cassian sees the war though. He is, after all, human.

Instead he does what he always does and holds Cassian, running metal fingers through his sweaty locks. Cassian’s heartbeat cycles in and out of regular beats and spurts of rapid thumping. Cassian doesn’t hear the approaching footsteps, but Kay does. He moves his head to look up as Jyn approaches.

“So,” Jyn says, leaning against the frame of the entrance. Her hair's wet. She’s still frowning, her face a hundred times more expressive than Cassian’s. While they both do what they need to do for the rebellion, she allows herself to feel doubt and remorse instead of the meditative numbness Cassian sinks into. 

Her gaze is focused as she looks Cassian over. If it was anyone else Cassian would have snapped himself out of his gloom. Kay thinks it shows just how much he’s grown to trust her that he instead just stares blankly as she approaches, only moving over to give her space when she raises a brow. 

When she sits down the entire right side of her body pushes against Cassian's as her head drops down onto Cassian’s shoulder. Cassian takes a deep voluntary breath and leans right back into her.

Kay will gloat later about being right about what they needed. For now he moves to get up, careful not to jostle Cassian as he does.

“Where are you going” Jyn asks, her fingers reaching out to grab Kay’s arm before he can fully remove it from Cassian.

“I believed you would like to be alone together to provide physical comfort,” Kay says.

“We’re just cuddling Kay. ” Jyn says. “Stay.”

He does. Jyn doesn’t remove her hand from his arm, wrapping her fingers around it instead. Later as they both drift into sleep, their combined weight resting on him, his processors are working over time, recalculating all of the odds and seeing futures he’d never computed before.


End file.
